Todoroki Ingin Melawak
by Qween of Troll
Summary: Berawal dari Todoroki yang iritasi sama Bapaknya. Terus, apaan si Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**BNHA milik Kohei Horikoshi atau Horikoshi Kohei? Meh.**

 **Yang jelas cerita ini milik gue muahahahaha...**

sebelumnya maapin aja kalo didalam cerita ini terdapat banyak kesalahan.

ini cuma drabble iseng. enjoy!

* * *

 **Todoroki Ingin Melawak**

 **1\. Asal Muasal Todoroki ingin melawak**

Todoroki Shouto sedang dalam masalah. Dan masalah itu sendiri adalah Bapaknya, Endavour. Setiap kemanapun ia melangkah, selalu saja ia disamakan dengan sosok yang ia benci itu. Hal ini berpengaruh besar dalam kondisi mentalnya saat mengetahui ada orang yang membenci dirinya hanya karena dia adalah anak dari Endeavor. Apalagi mengingat Ibunya… stop! Ini bukan fic hurt/angst. Jadi, untuk menghilangkan sosok Bapaknya dalam dirinya, ia memutuskan untuk meminta wejangan dari kakaknya Fuyumi.

"Kak Fuyumi. Gimana caranya aku diakui sebagai diriku? Maksudku, bukan sebagai anak dari Endeavor, tapi sebagai Todoroki Shouto!"

Fuyumi yang ditanya dengan pertanyaan agak serius, tidak. Benar-benar serius dari Shouto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi ke arah Shouto sepenuhnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Shouto.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba membuat temanmu tertawa karenamu atau paling tidak membuat mereka tersenyum? Dengan begitu anggapan orang pada dirimu akan sedikit berubah." Ucap Fuyumi ngasal. Ia terlalu terbawa suasana pada apa yang tengah ditontonnya saat ini. Acara lawakan. _Good._

"Begitukah?" Ucap Shouto datar. Padahal dalam hati teriak, "ITU IDE YANG BRILLIANT!"

Shouto menyamankan dirinya duduk di samping kakaknya di sofa sambil menikmati apapun yang sedang ditonton kakaknya. Karena kakaknya sedari tadi tertawa, mungkin saja apapun yang ada didalam acara ini bisa menjadi referensinya untuk membuat orang lain tertawa.

"Apaan? lu kira gua ini kembaran lu?! Sorry gk lepel."

"Ye kali aja lu anak hasil gelap babeh gue."

"Emang babeh lu bisa beranak?"

"Mi-unnn!…. Emang bener ya, yang namanya bego gak ada batesnya."

Jujur saja, Shouto tidak mengerti apanya yang lucu dari acara ini. Tapi, melihat kakaknya tertawa… ia putuskan ini memang lucu. Dan disinilah ia,(TN: latar di festival OR di season 2 episode 6) mendapat kesempatan untuk mempraktekan apa yang sudah ia serap dari acara lawak di televisi ke kehidupan nyata. Didepannya sudah ada Midoriya yang sebelumnya ia panggil untuk menemuinya di pintu masuk guru dan murid. Saking sangat senangnya menantikan semua ini, Shouto tidak sadar malah memasang wajah mengintimidasi yang mana membuat Midoriya was-was penuh antisipasi. Makasih buat Kacchan yang udah biasa bikin dirinya jadi bahan intimidasi, pikir Midoriya.

"Ng… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Pertanyaan dari Midoriya tidak segera dijawab. Karena ia sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Seperti bagaimana ia memulai ngelawak atau bagaimana sikap dalam melawak itu sendiri. Pikir Shouto, pikir. Innernya terus berteriak menyemangati.

"Kau berhasil mendesakku. Bahkan aku hampir saja mengingkari janjiku. Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, dan Uraraka tidak merasakannya. Di akhir pertandingan tadi, hanya aku yang merasakannya. Hanya aku, yang pernah melihat kekuatan penuh All Might dari dekat."

"Maksudmu…?" Midoriya dalam hati sudah panik-panik-ajaib.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sama darimu. Midoriya, apa kau…"

Panik-panik-ajaib Midoriya naik kelevel yang berbeda. Dalam hati ia sudah mengantisipasi dengan menangis kejar dan lari kepelukan All Might. Sementara Shouto hanya bisa teriak dalam hati, "Finally!"

"… anak All Might dari hasil hubungan gelap?" Ucapan Shouto dengan muka serius overload yang mana bikin Midoriya diam seribu bahasa. Pikirannya seketika nge-blank.

"Kok dia nggak tertawa? Acara televisi yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Masa bodoh. Berpikir, Shouto! Untuk mengcover pembicaraan ini apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya?!" innernya panik, walau luarnya stay cool.

Mungkin Shouto tidak berhasil dalam membuat Midoriya tertawa. Tapi bagaimana dengan Bakugou yang diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka atau orang lain yang menonton acara meraka diluar sana?(Author ngakak histeris pas adagen ini.) Shouto tidak pernah tahu kalau lawakannya berhasil walau salah sasaran.

Dan di menit berikutnya, Shouto terlihat berjongkok dibelakang gedung sambil memikirkan kegagalannya dalam melawak.

* * *

Pojok curcol Author:

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari(awas sop iler) pas Todoroki, Iida dan Midoriya satu ruangan lagi ngebahas 'kutukan cedera di tangan' yang mana bikin Iida dan Midoriya ketawa, padahal Todoroki gak maksud buat ngelawak XD

so? review aja. dijamin ceritanya bakal dilanjut... itu juga kalo ada yang suka. pffttwwwwwwww


	2. Chapter 2

Sekali lagi, siapa yang peduli kalau ini OOC. Ini fanfic. So… suka-suka ue. Muehehewwwww…

Langsung enjoy-in aja ni chapter ^^

* * *

 **Targetnya Sang Bapak, Enji Todoroki**

Orang bilang kalau ingin sukses diluar sana, harus dimulai dari lingkungan keluarga. Dengan berpegang teguh pada pedoman entah siapa orang itu, Todoroki Shouto mengambil satu langkah maju kedepan menuju pintu kesuksesan dalam hal melawak.

Targetnya adalah Bapaknya sendiri. Mungkin sebagian orang bertanya-tanya mengapa target keduanya adalah Endeavor alias Enji. Ibaratnya dalam sebuah game, Enji bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'Bos Lantai' yang mana seorang Shouto seharusnya fokus untuk menaikan level terlebih dahulu daripada langsung bunuh diri kesarang 'Bos Lantai' dengan level jauh dibawah layak untuk bertarung. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu. Ia datang dengan persiapan. Terimakasih untuk Midoriya karena keceplosan bilang kalau ia pernah berbicara dengan bapaknya sesaat sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Awalnya ia penasaran sama apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Midoriya bersih keras mengatakan, 'bukan apa-apa'. Sampai akhirnya Shouto kepikiran ide fantastis untuk melawak didepan Bapaknya sendiri.

Enji sendiri sedari tadi sudah menunggu di ruang tengah keluarga. Raut wajahnya terlihat gusar. Kaki kanannya tak henti-hentinya menghentak ke lantai. Walau dari luar terlihat siap marah-marah kapan saja, tapi didalam hati ia tidak jauh beda dengan seorang gadis yang harap-harap cemas mengantisipasi adanya pengakuan cinta mendadak. Salahkah jika seorang ayah merasa senang saat anak favoritnya mengajaknya berbicara duluan? Salahkah jika ia berharap bahwa anaknya mencoba untuk membuka hatinya seperti ayah dan anak pada semestinya? Salahkah ia karena berpikir bahwa anaknya mulai menyukainya? Sayangnya itu semua salah… dalam artian yang berbeda. Hentakan kakinya terhenti saat Shouto hadir memposisikan duduknya berhadapan dengan Bapaknya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Saat di festival OR, sebelum pertandinganku dengan Midoriya kudengar bahwa kau menemuinya. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Shouto disertai tatapannya yang kelewat serius turunan dari Bapaknya.

"Oh oh. Ini… jangan-jangan itu kan? Ya kan? Saat dimana anak cemburu karena merasa orangtuanya lebih memerhatikan anak yang lain? Iya kan? SHOUTOOOOOOOO OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Enji jejeritan histeris dalam hati.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Enji _poker face_.

"Baik Midoriya maupun kau sama-sama bilang 'bukan apa-apa'. Ayah(Oyaji)… jangan bilang kalau Midoriya… adalah anakmu dari hasil hubungan gelap?" Sesaat Shouto selesai bicara, terdengar suara 'gedebuk' dan tawa samar-samar dari ruang sebelah. Dan Enji sendiri langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Ayah tidak membesarkanmu untuk berbicara omong kosong seperti ini! Shouto idiot!" Enji Todoroki alias Endeavor. Pahlawan nomor 2 setelah All Might lari sambil nangis karena anaknya korban dari televisi acara lawak.

"Kurasa aku gagal lagi. Oh biarlah. Melihatnya menangis sambil berlari benar-benar sesuatu yang langka." Entah kenapa Shouto merasa moodnya sedang sangat baik untuk 1 minggu kedepan.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk Midoriya bagi Shouto dan salahkan saja Midoriya bagi Enji. Fuyumi tidak melewatkan momen langka barusan. Ia diam-diam merekam adegan Enji yang menangis sambil berlari. Dalam hati sudah ia pastikan untuk membuat catatan mental bahwa videonya nanti bakal ia perlihatkan ke Ibunda tercinta.

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya saatnya ngerecokin Bakugou! Kebodohan Shouto naik level. muahahawww

PCA:

Sudah cukup sama anak gelap si A anak gelap si B!

Gk ngerti lagi kenapa ni chapie bisa hadir. Lupa dapet inspirasi darimana.

Enji being a dork! I think It's funny.

Thanks buat yang support ni ff.

Buat Nate, ASDFGHJKL! #$%^&*()_+ tak kira dede-plak- sini udah jedak-jeduk. Abis bawa-baw mitra. Mitra bukan ff sih. But thanks buat reviewnya. Yang lain juga.

Review plissss...


	3. Chapter 3

Meh, disclaimer udah ada di chapter 1

Ngasih peringatan itu gak ada gunanya. Toh meski ini fic rate m, anak dibawah umur baik tidak sadar maupun setengah sadar(lah gak ada yang sadar dong?) tetep baca-baca aja. Siapa yang tau ye~kan?

* * *

 **3\. Target Selanjutnya, Bakugou Katsuki**

 **"** Hari ini entah kenapa terasa sangat cerah. Langit birunya ngumpet malu-malu. Ah, baru saja terdengar bunyi geledek yang meledek. Sungguh, seumur hidup baru kali ini aku sangat menikmati hari yang terasa sangat cerah seperti hari ini. Hari ini juga harus teraktir Midoriya sesuatu! Duh, lupa minta copian video kemaren sama kak Fuyumi." Todoroki Shouto bermonolog dalam hati.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, ia tidak hentinya tersenyum walau tidak terlihat ditambah dengan aura yang sedikit bersahabat. Ada yang ngemis, ia kasih dengan uang selembar yang nominalnya paling gede(-emang ada pengemis emperan di Jepang?). Ada yang minta makan, ia beliin kuaci di cangcimen(-ni anak ada di Jepang apa di Indonesia?). Ada yang minta foto, ia bergaya sedikit. Ada nenek-nenek mau nyebrang, ia bekuin kendaraan yang mau lewat biar si nenek bisa lewat. Ada yang minta cium, ia kabur sambil tersenyum. Sungguh mulia sekali akhlak anak satu ini.

Mendadak pandangannya tertuju ke satu arah dimana ijo-ijo lumut berjalan sambil menunduk kebawah sibuk akan dunianya sendiri. Oh, dia kenal sekali siapa pemilik kepala ijo-ijo lumut itu. Orang itu adalah salah satu penyebabnya kenapa ia SUPER good mood hari ini. Baru saja ingin menyapa, namun kejadian berikutnya membuat bocah panas-dingin ini mengurungkan niatnya.

Midoriya yang terlalu fokus pada murmur kumur-kumurnya saat berjalan, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan didepannya. Dan naasnya, orang itu adalah Bakugou Katsuki.

"Deku sialan! Punya mata dipake! Minta dihajar HAH!?"

"Maaf, Kacchan. Gak sengaja. Suer deh."

"Gaah! Setiap liat muka lu, bawaannya pengen gua jedotin kepala ini ke meja." Selesai berkata seperti ini dengan nada dibuat sesadis mungkin, Kacchan mulai berjalan menjauh. Kirishima, Sero dan Kaminari yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Midoriya." Sapa Todoroki tepat disamping telinganya dengan senyum tak kasat mata. Hal ini membuat Midoriya…

"Ayam ayam…" …latah. Todoroki cuma tertawa dalam hati.

"Todoroki-kun, jangan bikin kaget dong."

"Hm."

* * *

Berhubung yang nulis bingung mau nulis apa. Waktu kita skip aja.

* * *

Pas jam Olahraga….

"Sebelum latihan dimulai dan menunggu kunci datang, saya akan bagi kelompok. Kelompok pertama, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari dan Atsui. Kelompok kedua, Hagakure, Aoyama, Midoriya dan Bakugou. Kelom-" deklarasi dari Aizawa mendadak terpotong oleh jeritan penuh nestapa dari Bakugou.

"HAH!? Gak salah!? Ngapa gua harus 1 kelompok ama si _nerd_ sialan ini!?" protesan dari Bakugou tidak di pedulikan. Aizawa lebih memilih menanggapi Midnight yang baru saja datang membawa kunci. Tentu saja Midnight tidak akan membiarkan Aizawa berpaling sebelum membeberkan sebuah atau beberapa gossip yang bisa digosipkan saat itu juga.

Ketika Bakugou masih belum berhenti meneriakan protesan, mendadak Todoroki muncul dari belakang dengan es ciptaannya aka meja yang terbuat dari es yang malah memperkeruh keadaan.

"Um… Bakugou, mungkin ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan meja yang asli… tapi ini kubuat dengan semirip mungkin." Ucap Todoroki dengan polos walau sama sekali tidak terlihat ada polos-polosnya. Bakugou nyaris meledak ditempat. Emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun. Maksudnya makhluk dispenser jadi-jadian ini apa coba?

Kaminari, Kirishima dan Sero ngakak ditempat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Hal ini tidak luput dari penglihatan dan pendengaran Todoroki dan ia pun tersenyum. Kali ini terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

 **BOOM!**

"BRENGSEK!" Bakugou meledak. Literary.

Secara insting Todoroki berlari menjauh. Bakugou ngejar sambil meledak-ledak. Dalam pelarian Todoroki, ia melihat ke atas langit. Kakaknya Fuyumi seolah-olah berada disana mengacungkan kedua jempol ke arahnya.

"Aku berhasil Kak Fuyumi. Ada orang yang tertawa karenaku. Aku berhasil melawak!" Serunya sinting sambil menegadah ke arah langit dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan jejak bunga-bunga yang keluar dari quirk esnya. Naas, Bakugou ketimpuk salah satu dari bunga es yang dikeluarkan oleh Todoroki.

"Setengah cabe-toge sialan! Segitu senengnya dikejar gua hah!? AWAS AJA! KETANGKEP **MATI** LUUUUU!"

Midoriya cuma tertegun sama aksi berani dari Todoroki. Aizawa sendiri langsung ambil tindakan dan mengaktifkan quirknya.

"Kalian berdua… keruangan guru SKARANG!"

Seenggaknya, Bakugou tidak kena korban anak hasil hubungan gelap dari siapapun. Hah! Midoriya tetep dapet traktiran. Author iri setengah mokad. Walau Todoroki abis diceramahi bersama Bakugou oleh Aizawa selama 1 jam dan dihukum ngebersihin kamar mandi yang untungnya gak sampe diskors, Todoroki tetep berada di mode good mood nya. Dirinya sudah ada rencana saat sampai dirumah nanti. Yaitu minta copian video Bapaknya nangis sambil lari yang direkam oleh Kak Fuyumi. Kalau nonton video itu, ia bisa menjamin hari-harinya bakal selalu indah. Dan ia bisa mem-black mailkan video tersebut ke Bapaknya kapanpun yang ia mau. Sempurna.

* * *

Complete in aja dulu lah... pengen lanjutin project laen.

ff yang satu ini emang dari awal cuma ada 3 chapter sih. haha...

lucu gak lucu review ajalah... kali aja ada keajaiban sini bisa update lagi gegara terharu liat review dari kalian.

bye.


End file.
